Silent Rapsody
by Caitlin june
Summary: SLASH BOYOCXJOSH AU! Shibuya is slowly dying with an un-welcomed change of power. Can Kiba, a boy without the ability to hear save Shibuya's music, and his broken heart? Maybe if he has the composer's help...but he has to get him back to his body first.
1. Welcome to Shibuya, Kiba

**I do NOT own The world ends with you! no matter how much I wish I did. I only own the OC characters, and two of which are my friends' characters.**

**Yes**, this is **BOY OC** X Joshua later on, and yes, Its **slash** fiction, if you** DON'T** like that, then please **don't **read this.  
Flames will be **Ignored**, though reviews encouraged! Rating may change later on!

_I know there are many many MANY other pairings with TWEWY Characters, this is my pairing! I don't bitch, or complain that I owned that character or shot off at other people for making their own OC X Character pairings because its THEIR business what they want to make public, just as it is mine . It's called freedom of the press, and if you actually wanted to read this, then I applaud your character for tolerating my opinions toward the whole Fan girl/boysim._

* * *

/Shibuya…/  
The sky split in a crack of lightning in the distance, rain falling onto the darkened grey asphalt. A raven haired boy blew out a slow breath of air, warm air trailing like smoke out and around his head. Dark, maroon colored eyes half open in lazy thought.  
/It's grown so cold to me now…/

A blast of wind tugged at his ruby jacket and svelte frame, popping the collar open and exposing the pale neck to the cold. He wasn't fazed by the tirade that was the storm. He should be heading back, as it was long past curfew, and the disastrous weather should have made him head back long ago. Truth be told, the storm was almost a comfort to him, things happened when it stormed. His parents died during a storm….it drizzled when he was driven to his new home with other abandoned boys, when something bad had happened, the sky seemed to express what he couldn't; sorrow…rage, but it all fell upon deaf ears.

Kiba Juusatsu's world was silent and monotone, a "miracle" child who had lost two of the most important senses before birth. He could not hear…and he could not see color. His world lacked any luster, or any strand of possibility, to him, Shibuya was a dead city. A sigh "I should head back" he mumbled "but I've walked way too far to turn back in this weather". Kiba groaned, flicking rain-soaked hair from his eyes, it was pretty late, not many places would be open. Looking off to the distance, he noticed a shop was still open through the downpour of rain, and headed toward it._ /Wildkat cafe?/_

Kiba glanced at the overhanging sign with distaste _/kudos for good use of a misspelling/_. Regardless, the café was warm, and dry, and would suffice until the rain passed. It was empty, but Kiba took a seat in attempt to warm up a little. The place seemed a little too retro for his taste, but he had no real taste in fashion or furniture, being so bold as to blend Tigre' Punks and Lapin Angelique together for his own look (which he so un-shamefully named 'Punk Angel style' . However, at that time he would have traded his whole wardrobe for a thick, dry blanket.  
By the time he got the warmth back into his hands, his eyes scanned a staircase near the front desk, leading up to a partly open door. Shadows cast into the hallway showed people where inside. A curious look, wondering what was going on _/Curiosity killed the cat…. /_ Kiba got up, starting up the stairs with a little smirk _/good thing I'm not a cat or Id of lost all my lives by now/_.

The room was dark, the only light coming from neon lights a few building away. Kiba could barely make out the two people in the small room, talking in low tones to one another. One figure seemed laid back, the other a little more tense, but both identical silhouettes.  
_  
"Are you so sure?"  
"I'm positive…"  
"I have been wrong before"  
"not often, I'm afraid"  
"good point"_

They seemed to finish off the other's sentence, Kiba focused, intent on finding out what they were talking about, and he could just barely read the lips of whoever was talking through the faint light in the room.

_"I thought this would never happen"  
"well if it is, I fear the worst for my Shibuya, I don't know what's happened to make it out of balance like this"  
"__...."  
"hel-"  
"be quiet..."_

There was a very long pause, tension drawing thin in the atmosphere. Kiba drew back into the shadows, slowly.  
_  
"..hm...I see…Do you even know who it is then?"  
"……Yes, I can feel __him__. He's close by…"_

One of them seemed to smirk, Kiba hiding flat behind the door _/did they see me? /_

_"Don't break him" (*sigh*)  
"It's like you don't even know me" (*laugh*)  
"I know myself very well…don't break him…I can't waste anymore time here, I'm already pushing my limit. Be careful"_

Kiba covered his mouth to suppress a gasp as one of the two figures faded away like a ghost The remaining boy gave a sigh "Now to just stay hidden in the UG…I can find out what's going on and put a stop to it before….".A sudden smell of burning shag carpet made the boy turn around, gasping as the floor began to catch on fire. The fire rose up into a plume of flames, crackling and snapping at the boy, who winced in pain as he was burned.  
Kiba began backing away from the door as a fiery red glow seemed to resonate from the small opening. It was followed by weaker blue snaps of energy, like fireworks. But the door soon began to blacken at the ends, and a loud, roar like laughter consumed the room along with a raging fire blasting and licking at the door frame. Kiba felt the resonating echo of a screech of terror that was swallowed up by the crackling flames  
**  
"THE COMPOSER IS TRAPPED! AND NOW SHIBUYA IS MINE!"**

Kiba suddenly felt a low blasting sensation cutting through his body, shaking the building as smoke filtered from the doorway_ /There's someone still in there!/_. Covering his mouth with the neck of his jacket, he charged through the door into the flames…..There were no flames…no burning furniture…Kiba couldn't even smell smoke. Kiba let his jacket fall off his mouth "but…"

_/there was an inferno in here!!!! I SAW IT!!!/_.

Nothing looked touched…it was, empty. "What?" Glancing around, the only disturbance in the room where shattered windows, letting in the pouring rain from outside. Scared for his life, he left the room in a hurry, almost falling down the stairs in the process.

The rain hadn't let up at all outside, a flash of lightning almost blinding Kiba as he sped out of the café like a bat out of hell. _/I'm losing my mind; I have to be going crazy! /_ Lungs ablaze as he rounded that last corner, shooting up the tree outside the third story boy's wing and into the quiet room, dripping wet.

The boy's wing in the foster care center Kiba lived in was plain, white hallways, and lots of doors. Though it was well kept, it felt too shut off from everything else, least, that's what Kiba thought of the place. He noticed the cleaning crew hadn't stopped down this hall yet, they wouldn't suspect Kiba was out after curfew if he hurried. Fumbling with his room key, he slid behind an oak door, collapsing behind it and gasping for every breath of air his lungs could hold. The bedroom was mostly in shades of blue, with plain wood furnishings like a simple hotel room; only years of being lived in gave the walls color, posters and wall scrolls from the three occupants having decorated it.

Yes….three.

The other boys he shared the room with where still up and alert, playing Tin-pin. Skylar, the plainly dressed boy with way too many freckles on his pale skin, blonde hair jutting out everywhere as if he had never brushed it once in his life. And Skylar's brother Tori, a long red haired boy with clothes that looked more like shredded fabric than wearable clothing, and green eyes behind repaired Emo glasses. Both boys jerked as the door was opened, but relaxed seeing it was only Kiba. "Dude, what took you? You where gone for hours, and you're soaking wet!" Tori exclaimed, Skylar, making motions with his hands to translate.

Kiba moved his hands almost too fast to read "you wouldn't believe me if I told you, I found this cafe, right? And I went inside to warm up, but I got curious and started exploring the place, some dude in the attic spontaneously combusted!!!!" Both boys gave Kiba this 'you're right, we don't believe you' look, ((which was usually wide eyes and raised eyebrows, done in unison)). Kiba sighed "forget it…" he stood "I'm going to go warm up and get to bed" Kiba disappeared through a side door, where sounds of running water soon resonated.

"You didn't forget right?" Tori gave Skylar a look, sneaky "heck no, I like keeping my skin bruise free…Kiba won't get up that early for anything, not even that". Tori gave a shrug "worth a shot, besides what Idiot would sleep through his…" The conversation was drowned out by the sound of water rushing from a shower head.

* * *

"……" Joshua's mind flew in and out of focus, trying to remember what had happened. It was so hot before…now, it's cold and cramped. He couldn't feel anything, or even move for that matter. And to make things worse, his eyes where failing him, everything was blurred. Shibuya's music was slowing in his ears, faint. "_I…I have to stay awake…"_ he glanced around, not finding or feeling the familiar blue oxford with the annoying collar, not feeling rain that he knew he could hear pouring all around him. "_….It…It took my body"_ Joshua hissed, trying to move with no luck at all "_I need…to find a host…"_ He felt a familiar pressure as wings unfurled from his back, the only things he could move. He focused with the energy he had left, sifting through the music of Shibuya as fast as he could, finding that one solemn chord, that faint, depressing unfinished ballad that tossed Shibuya slightly off key (In his opinion).

It glowed faint before his eyes, its song more like a deadly lullaby that made Joshua hurt to listen to. It was raw and unfinished, unattended to and filled with so much distaste and desire, It made Joshua realize that was how he became composer, wanting to change things because of distaste in the city he loved so much. He had wanted to fix the broken music long ago…when it first sounded off key, but His producer assured him kinks work out themselves, and he shouldn't bother with "a few flaws in a large production". But as time moved on, Joshua remembers reaching out to the strands of frayed music many times, feeling its pain as it traced around his hands, like razorblades to the skin. Broken, so beautifully broken but held together with wisps of music to keep it from falling into dead silence. It was as if the person knew how much their song hurt, but kept pity from others away to show strength.

It was neglected music…

But it oh so willingly flew to Josh's call, entwining around the boy and playing its best, but softest tune for him. "_He tries so hard…." _Joshua was fading fast, it was now or never "_Take me to him…take me to this broken composer*". _His wings unfurled, body heavily pulled along the music like a hawk upon an air current. To him, he was flying through blackness….to the unwary passerby, it appeared as if a firefly** had gotten lost in the rain, flying lazily, but glowing brightly.

* * *

Kiba slid under the thick black comforter he had swapped for the flimsy blue, regular one. Content to finally be warm again, he began to think over what he had seen…what he had felt…. /Why did I want to just…jump into a burning room? / A confused look /I could have really been hurt if there was a real fire…/ He curled up, worried /the window was broken…maybe, the idiot who got stuck in the flames got out? But a fire doesn't go out that fast, and with no burning remains? Its' not possible….almost unnatural…/ He paused /wait….why the hell do I even care!?/ With a huff, he rolled over, shutting his eyes.

* * *

Joshua was fading fast, but he could feel his Dark close by. "_Just a little farther" _the light seemed to dim a bit. Joshua couldn't hear the rain anymore, and the air was warmer now. Losing his last bits of energy, the ball of light faded away….  
Landing on the pillow beside Kiba's head, and fading away into the darkness of the room.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this, Chapter two coming soon =3  


* * *

  
SIDE NOTES:  
**_  
*_ When Joshua says "Take me to this broken composer"_= It wasn't intended to mean a real, god-like composer. See if everything puts off music in TWEWY, then the source of that music would be its ''Composer'' so to speak. (Plus it sounded poetic and I was on an emotional roll XD it sounded good)_

** Firefly= _Small ball of light, not a bug, in a thick downpour some people can't tell headlights from flash lights X3._

Why I am using the word 'Dark';_ Similar to how Neku is called Joshua's "Proxy" and I can't think of anything better._

Reason for Kiba's Deaf and color blindness;_ both where inherited through one of his parents,  
-His mother who was carrier the recessive gene for Colorblindness and Audio loss, gave Kiba the rare condition of pure colorless sight.  
-His father, was purely deaf, and passed it on by chance._


	2. Guilty Dreams and Destiny Rings

**I do NOT own The world ends with you! no matter how much I wish I did. I only own the OC characters, and two of which are my friends' characters.**

**Yes**, this is **BOY OC** X Joshua later on, and yes, Its **slash** fiction, if you** DON'T** like that, then please **don't **read this.  
Flames will be **Ignored**, though reviews encouraged! Rating may change later on!

_I know there are many many MANY other pairings with TWEWY Characters, this is my pairing! I don't bitch, or complain that I owned that character or shot off at other people for making their own OC X Character pairings because its THEIR business what they want to make public, just as it is mine . It's called freedom of the press, and if you actually wanted to read this, then I applaud your character for tolerating my opinions toward the whole Fan girl/boysim.  


* * *

_

___**  
"…ba"**__  
_  
Kiba curled up tighter in the sheets, trapped in a sort of nightmare.

_He was back in the upper story room of the Wildkat café which was now alive with flames. The heat was suffocating, smoke thick and blinding like a blanket of gunmetal grey fabric. There was a body, under the window that appeared to be the same shattered window Kiba had found the previous night. The figure was blurry, and stayed blurry as Kiba bent to shake the fallen figure, shouting to rouse them from their sleep._

_The flames caught the figure by a pant leg, engulfing and reducing him to ash before Kiba's eyes. The ash, of which left behind, taking on strange tribal shapes that spawned from the remains, floating about the room, trained on Kiba's presence…_

_/This is all wrong…./ He cringed /Wake up….Damn it wake UP!/_

_The shapes floating about, suddenly tensed and shot down toward Kiba. Claws, tails and heads of creatures Kiba had never seen before where starting to reach from the shapes' open mouths. Trying to claw him, tear him…grab him.  
Kiba was backed into a corner, he couldn't run if he wanted to…and he REALLY wanted to. Kicking at one, it floated away and swooped back, looking possibly twice as angry as it had before, which only scared Kiba all the more._

_"Go away…." /why can't I wake up!?/_

_The creatures pressed in closer, ignoring his almost inaudible pleads and screams of mercy. Fear turning to anger, he tried again to scare off the offending shapes and limbs spawning from them. It was no use; they wouldn't be shaken from their approach._

_**"...iba…"**__  
"Go AWAY!"_

_His voice echoed through the room, suddenly the flames arched and writhed higher, seeming to move and collect in the center of the room, turning darker, redder and more energy like than flame. Kiba's limbs began crackling with what looked like red electricity, but he didn't notice at all._

_"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"_

_The flames suddenly arched upward in a pillar of black energy, outsides tinged in red. The shapes where dragged toward the pillar, and engulfed by it screeching as they turned to static and vanished. Kiba was almost relieved, until the pillar started to grow in size, taking everything with it and sending Kiba into blackness. Flashes of buildings, places Kiba remembered only briefly, memories that flew past and snuffed out like a candle. Memories mixed together in a shattered puzzle he couldn't tell which where his memories, and what was fabricated by the nightmare. Pictures of people, places he had sworn he never saw before, shooting across his memory too fast to see clearly. Kiba gripped the sides of his head, which seemed to be spinning as he tried to sort out what the hell was going on._

_Voices…  
thousands of voices…  
It was like a bullet to his very nerves…_

_All too quickly, everything fell silent, and like falling into an icy pond, Kiba's body felt the shock of suddenly losing all body heat. Everything was black, blackness that was unbearably cold, empty, and devoid of anything. A sensation of pinpricks danced over Kiba skin as if the terror itself every nerve was ready to move, but he couldn't. He was gripped by sudden fatigue that he couldn't shake off._

_**"…Kiba…"**_

_The darkness seemed to withdraw upon itself, blinding white breaking through in a strange pattern across the void. Coiling downward around him like a blanket of slashed webbing. Kiba forced his eyes shut. The light was far too bright; it hurt to look for even a moment. It was also very hot, in contrast to the icy darkness now fleeing away from the abyss._

_"No more…Damnit…please…" Kiba shut his eyes tightly "no more…"_

_A gunshot…And total blackness._

"-!!!" Kiba jerked awake, chest rising and falling in heavy breathing. His body was coated in perspiration, hair clinging to his face and neck. His eyes darted about as if he expected something to be amiss, but everything was quiet.  
His eyes began to burn, giving a little growl; he bit down hard on his tongue, the sudden pain stopping the focus on the urge to break down. Kiba took a deep breath to settle his racing heart, never had he felt so affected by a nightmare.

/_It's not real…I'm okay…nothing really happened…/_

He wiped his hair away from his face, for once grateful for the broken heating system as it helped with the panicking nerves. Once calm, he wondered what time it was, any time after midnight was preferable. "…five" a nod, he was in no hurry to go back to sleep, even if he wanted to.  
Sitting up, he noticed it was still raining hard outside "persistent this time…." Kiba mumbled to himself, smirking "pound as hard as you want…I can't hear you". He pressed a palm to the glass, which was vibrating under the wind-forced icy droplets. He watched people rush to work, early rising business men and women struggling to stay dry and avoid traffic as they hurried.

Nobody really cares…people come, and just as quickly fade away. There was no point to think otherwise, not in this place…this prison, this human version of a lowly kennel.

Kiba felt his grip tighten on the glass _/Keep your cool…/_. He was about to lie back down and maybe try to sleep, but he felt a hand on his shoulder that startled him. What startled him more was a hand gripping his mouth to block his scream.

"Kiba, Kiba relax it's us!" Tori whipped Kiba around, letting him see both him and his brother, who was a little bit pale, as if expecting Kiba to of done that. "Okay" Tori relaxed slowly, but glared "Now get your teeth out of my hand!"

Skylar sighed "you asked for it, bro…he can't hear us! We probably scared him shitless". Kiba let go, wiping his mouth off on a blanket with distaste "What the hell are you two doing u-". Before he could finish his statement, a (badly) wrapped box was shoved in his face.

"Happy B-Day Roomie!"

Kiba blinked, staring at the shaggy wrapping paper "Uh…ah….wha?" he peeked over the package, parting the knotted ribbon "I don't remember mentioning my birthday to anyone-". His two roommates where grinning like sly idiots "Skylar found out from a nurse in the girl's wing" Tori sighed "while he was stalking her"  
"I do not stalk people!" Skylar glared. Kiba raised an eyebrow, watching the whole thing like a silent movie. Eventually however, he picked away at the paper, exposing the box's contents.

It was nothing fabulous, Kiba would admit, it reminded him of some sort of box of provisions. However it was thoughtful, and did have some necessities. A couple boxes of pocky, a new brush, some hair-ties held together with a twist-tie, and two slightly worn manga books.

"It's not much" Skylar admitted with minor distain "but we thought it might help…we know your last brush kind of snapped on you, and some hair-ties may help you look less girly when you walk around in daylight". Kiba almost whacked Skylar over the head at the mention of his hair being 'girly'. Yeah it was long, but it wasn't exactly 'stylish'.

Tori elbowed his brother "And we found some books and pocky for a lower cost down at one of the old bookstores down the road." Kiba picked the two up "…" /uh…Loveless?..../ a slight shrug, and nod of his head.

"Thanks…but you couldn't have waited till after noon" the last part was a little bitter, but the smirk on his lips showed he wasn't as peeved as he let on. He set the box to the side, yawning, then noticing the concern on his 'friends' faces "…what?"

"Something is bothering you" Skylar finally mumbled "isn't it?" Kiba looked confused "we saw you in some serious distress before you woke up, you got something on your mind man?" Tori tilted his head,  
"I'm fine, I don't want to talk about it anyway" Kiba mumbled sternly, suddenly going dark. They hadn't believe him last night, why would they now?

Taking that as the 'Drop it or die' command, the two brothers didn't bring it up again.

As Kiba moved to lie back down, his hand struck something on the pillow. "Hmm?" grasping it, he brought the item to the light. A cell phone*, bright orange in coloration reflected some of the pale light in the room "Where did this come from?"

"that's so cool, where'd you get that~!" Tony drooled "I don't know…it doesn't seem to be working at all" Kiba turned it over and whacked the back of it, but the screen stayed black. Kiba lay back down, looking at it curiously "well…I guess I'll hang onto it" he set it on the table beside his bed, rolling over "now let me sleep for a few more hours" he mumbled.

When his roommates went back to bed, and all had become quiet, The phone's screen turned to static, a voice crackling out of the receiver.

"_Ki….ba…..Kiba….._"  


* * *

  
***To those reading this story before August 09, I did change the object of focus from the earring to a cell phone. I found it more appropriate and wanted to fix it before I continued onward.**


	3. Dont Ignore Me!

**I do NOT own The world ends with you! no matter how much I wish I did. I only own the OC characters, and two of which are my friends' characters.**

**Yes**, this is **BOY OC** X Joshua later on, and yes, Its **slash** fiction, if you** DON'T** like that, then please **don't **read this.  
Flames will be **Ignored**, though reviews encouraged! Rating may change later on!

_I know there are many many MANY other pairings with TWEWY Characters, this is my pairing! I don't bitch, or complain that I owned that character or shot off at other people for making their own OC X Character pairings because its THEIR business what they want to make public, just as it is mine . It's called freedom of the press, and if you actually wanted to read this, then I applaud your character for tolerating my opinions toward the whole Fan girl/boysim.  


* * *

_

Joshua felt himself coming alive again, so to speak.  
The feeling was almost indescribable, like floating, but he wasn't moving. Nothing was supporting him, and he could feel a soft, cool breeze drifting around him, whistling low and hollow. It was quiet and empty, like a grave…but a feeling, of predator versus prey that sent sparks down up his spine. His power felt so limited, he was defenseless in this void.

He **wasn't** alone…he could **feel **it. This wasn't like before, **someone** was out there….somewhere.

_"…where…am I now?"_

____

with eyes barely open, he stared into the blackness he was once again thrust into. He was afraid to move, to speak, to even breathe. But the darkness was like a suffocating blanket, no matter how vast, it seemed to smother him. He felt like ice, and devoid of any energy.

Kiba slowly stirred, drifting in silence "Is...Someone there?"

"_…I'm here"_

blinking hazily, Kiba looked around, seeing nothing. He swallowed, breathing deeply and jerking his body to stand upright, energy surging like a blood rush as he screamed.

"IF THERES ANYONE THERE…GODDAMN IT AWNSER ME!"

_"….bring him to me"  
_

In near immediate response, a blinding ribbon of blood red shot out from the abyss, jerking like a snake around Kiba, coiling loosely around him, like a large cocoon. Kiba peered close; it was ribbons of notes, broken and disturbingly slow. Threads of the music where snapped, the notes haphazardly slung across it, it was disturbing to the eyes as it slowly coiled over itself, beginning to rotate.

Kiba clasped his hands over his ears as music began to play, echoing in the darkness like voice in an abandoned theatre. At first he was in awe, but his emotion turned to disgust as the music continued. Frail and broken, the chords where off key and soft, yet sounding as desperate as to throw in sharp, uncoordinated bursts of sound like the crack of a whip upon his eardrums.

/It's depressing…. / Kiba clenched his hands tighter over his ears in discomfort /it hurts!!/

The pain that was rapidly increasing in his ears was also spreading across his body. The Chords began to draw close, the thin lines dragging cuts into his skin and letting slow drops of crimson fall like petals and disappear.

From afar it appeared as if Kiba had been trapped in a web, bound and bleeding just enough to color the icy skin. It was getting hard to breathe, the chords where cutting off his air. The music was getting louder and higher, tightening more till it was flush against his skin. Every time Kiba opened his mouth for air, the bonds would jerk closer, cutting his lung capacity.

Kiba was barely breathing, and the music was loud enough to make him deaf all over again. He couldn't wrestle his body free, and fell limp from trying, suspended on the sharp threads.

/why is it…trying to make me suffer!?/

Gravity slowly pulled on the threads, pulling Kiba down further into the blackness. The tips of his feet came to rest upon icy flooring before stopping again, music suddenly softening to mute, and loosening just a bit from his chest and neck.

"_You want to know why?"_ A spark of lightforced Kiba's eyes shut "_because I let it get this bad…"  
_The light grew brighter "_but…don't worry, I intend to help you…." _A giggle of sorts, voice growing faint "_if you in return…"_ the light was too bright to see.

Kiba bolted upright in bed, gasping for air and shivering, though the room was not that cold. "Just a dream….just a dream" he leaned on his elbows, taking a long breath.  
His eyes caught a tiny bit of light, glancing onto the bedside table, the orange cell phone was lit up and glowing, as if fully charged. Kiba picked it up, turning it over in his palm "it was dead a few hours ago…." his eyebrows knit in confusion "the heck is wrong with this thing?"

Down in the wide-spread dining hall, Kiba didn't touch his food, and his 'friends' where starting to worry.  
"Problem with the food man?" Skylar poked it "….Kiba….KIBA!" He waved his fork an inch from Kiba's nose, startling him out of his thought process "nothing's wrong…just not hungry right now" Kiba mumbled.

"You're starting to worry a lot of people man" Skylar helped himself to Kiba's ration "something on your mind?" Kiba gave them both a cold stare "….." then sighed, giving up "I just need some fresh air, alright?" he gave the best smile he could muster, which in reality wasn't a smile at all, but a twisted smirk. "I'll be fine"

-

Like the night before, he managed to slip out of the agency unnoticed. "…" He was sure he left the phone behind in his room, but was startled to find it had somehow wound up inside his coat pocket. He went back to wondering how the damned thing suddenly decided to work, but when he looked inside, there was no trace of any numbers, or texts to prove who it may belong to.

Back to more important matters, what was up with his dreams lately? "I should keep track of this, it almost feels like I should know something" he touched his neck where the music had once attempted to strangle him "those voices…the music, all those flashes of light…" his eyes narrowed in anger "this is ridiculous, dreams aren't real, never are and never where"

_"….if you keep thinking that way, you'll never have a will to live"_

Kiba paused "….." he thought he heard a faint, tenor voice beside him. But that was impossible; he wasn't able to hear normal things, so why would he hear voices outside his dreams?

"Wonderful Juusatsu, you're losing it" Kiba mumbled, growling "just what I need…"

"_You're not losing it, you found i-…me…you found me. And I'm right next to you"_

Kiba whipped around, noticing the streets where strangely empty. He was confused and a bit angry with himself "I'm thinking too much into this"

_"hey~"_ A whine "_I know you can hear me Kibaaa~"_

the voice seemed to echo in his head now. Turning pale, Kiba began moving at a fast gate, keeping his expression calm as possible // I'm not going crazy….I'm not going crazy// silence…his gate slowed as his heart rate calmed. He sighed in relief, stuffing his hands in his pockets, wondering which way to keep walking. "I don't want to go back down Cat Street, after last night"

He remembered the flames or…the illusion of flames, and the flames from his dreams "…

_"Actually Kiba, Sanae should know about this…"_

Kiba walked the other way

"_H-HEY Wrong way!" _ The voice seemed pissed at Kiba ignoring him.

Suddenly something latched onto Kiba's arm making prints in the fabric, forcing him back the other way toward Cat Street.

"_Cat Street. Go there. Now!"_

Kiba snapped "Let go of me!"he jerked his arm loose and whipped around, looking about in a mad frenzy…but the streets where still empty and quiet. He folded his arms, fighting off a sudden chill "….this is bizarre" He glanced down Cat Street "I guess…I'll go this way after all"

a giggle  
"_Good boy~"_

Kiba shivered again, turning a faint red shade //this is getting disturbing//

--

He looked up at Wildkat for a good while //I don't want to go in, why did I walk all the way here? // He peered in the windows, "empty…must be closed for the day, ah well~" He did a short spin "Guess I can't go i-"  
"Hold it right there kid-"  
A hand snapped out and grabbed his shoulder, spooking Kiba and making his hair puff out like a birds feathers. "I DIDDNT DO IT!"

"Hmm...Sheesh kid take it down a couple notches, I ain't gonna hurt ya or anything". Kiba turned to face a man in his late 20's, maybe. Sloppily dressed and unshaven, not to mention he looked like he hadn't slept in three or four days. "whatchu doing standing out here staring at my shop for? I'm not hiring, and you don't spark me as the coffee drinking sort" his mouth was hidden behind a coffie mug, causing confusion when Kiba didn't respond "…hey kid, I asked you a question!"

"_He wants to know why you're here! Answer him already!"_

Kiba sweat dropped "well I erm…" //excuse…excuse…// "I heard about a fire around here and-" //NOT THAT EXCUSE!// "I mean, I was just in the neiboorhood-"

He was being stared at, with eyes that seemed to be burrowing through his thick lies "…mhmm…" He pushed open the door without taking his eyes off Kiba "come inside, I want to hear more about this fire rumor, Brat"

//excuse me…Brat? //

Kiba stood there "why should I trust you?" he mumbled //nobody's around to hear me scream…//  
He flinched when the shaggy male gave a strange smile "I just want to check something out with you"

_"you can trust Sanae…he's a bit crooked, but trustable"_

Kiba adjusted his coat, scowling as he slipped inside.

"So, kid, about this fire, and don't fudge the facts, you saw it firsthand didn't you?"

"I _heard_ there was a fire around here, apparently I was wrong" Kiba growled, defensive "don't get smart with me Vampy, I just want information…" Sanae took a seat in the dimmed room, mouth again behind his coffee mug. "What did this fire look like?"

"….."

"Kid, don't make this difficult"

"I can't hear you" Kiba hissed "ah, deaf kid, well least you can read lips" he took a sip.  
Kiba folded his arms "It looked like any regular fire, okay? It just…disappeared before I got there".  
"Did you he-….no of course you wouldn't…" Sanae pursed his lips, looking at the ceiling. Kiba sighed "I felt something…like a low base, and then a fainter disturbance, like something broke…or fell" he remembered the burning body in his dreams and involuntarily shivered.

"Kid, you okay over there?" Sanae raised an eyebrow "if there's something I need to know-"Kiba jerked to attention "no…no Its just me" he shivered again. "I didn't think it was that cold in here" Sanae set the cup down "but I can turn it down if that's what's bugging y-"

"I said I'm FINE!!!"

Time seemed to stop, Sanae's eyebrows arched up into his hairline, as if he had never heard his own name before. The tension skyrocketed and the room became thick with hidden thought. Kiba took this a moment to excuse himself "Um…I'm just gonna-" Sane stood fast "stay…there's something not right about you" there was another long pause, Sanae seeming to look over every fiber of Kiba's body. Thankfully, the tension broke before one of them did.

Sanae went toward the counter "I'll make you some tea to calm your nerves….and mine"

Kiba contemplated running at that moment "I'm not much of a t-"He took a step "_Oh no you don't! You're staying right here!" _something hit Kiba behind the knees, causing him to fall hard into a chair. "_If you're lucky he may make the kind I prefer"_

"why do I still hear these goddamn v-"

"hey kid, you prefer milk or sugar?"

Kiba blinked "huh?"

"_Just say 'a little of both dear'"_

Kiba sighed "I guess I'll try a little of both" He tucked his head into his arms on the table "_you know, If you would just believe I'm here, I could help you better" _A snicker. Kiba growled "I'm not hearing you, whoever you are just leave me the hell alone…"

"Here Kid" Sanae set down a cup "Drink it before it gets cold". Sitting up, Kiba picked up the cup and let its warmth seep into his hands "It's a special blend, may be a bit refined for your taste" Sanae took a seat, giving a smug grin "not many can guess what's in it". "I'll take that as a good thing?" Kiba mumbled, raising the cup to his lips.

In the process, his body posture straightened, legs crossed, and free arm draped over the side of the chair as if a relaxed prince. However, when me moved to set the cup down, the orange phone fell out of his coat and clattered on the ground, screen turning to static.

"I knew it…" Sanae was suddenly serious. Kiba picked up the phone in a hurry, feeling the tension increase "I'm sorry I think I should go-"

Sanae grabbed hold of Kiba's arm "listen kid, you aren't safe walking around alone anymore" Kiba looked surprised "excuse me?" Sanae stood "you should head home…Id explain but I don't think you will believe me"

Kiba's anger flared, and he jerked his arm out of the adult's grasp "well I think I deserve some kind of explanation, I have a shitload of unexplained crap already to figure out" Kiba got up, miffed "and I'll go back when I feel like it, you aren't my father."

Sanae moved between him and the door "you have no idea what's around the corners of Shibuya anymore"

Kiba grit his teeth snarling "I've known Shibuya since I moved here!" he glared "and I won't let some bat shit crazy coffee-junkie tell me how to walk the streets of _**my Shibuya**_!" The windows suddenly cracked as if under massive amounts of pressure.

Sanae seemed stunned while Kiba remained indifferent, not hearing the glass break, then taking that moment to take his leave, fuming, into the rain.

"What's around the corner of Shibuya is more Shibuya….more of the same, soundless colorless hell that is my Shibuya" Kiba snarled, letting his hair get soaked as he walked homeward. He felt another presence creeping up on him, the same one he felt before that voice started again, this time he grabbed hold of the phone pressing it to his ear with a low growl "Save it…"  
_  
"No, you're going to listen to me"_ the voice was flat this time, but much louder through the receiver.

"I've had it with you and your stupid mind-games, Leave me alone!" Kiba snapped "I don't want to hear from something that doesn't exist"

_"you don't understand how real I am ….Kiba!" _ Kiba's arm was tugged back, when he glanced down, he saw the imprints of hands digging into the fabric. "_Kiba just listen to me, you're the only one who can!" _the voice sounded desperate now.

Fear slowly overthrew Kiba's anger

"_Kiba I can feel your fear and your anger but you have to ignore it, I need your help, you need my help"_

Kiba clenched the sides of his head "No…I won't…I won't listen to you"  
_  
"Kiba!" _the voice was breaking, grip uncomfortably tight.

Kiba lost his nerve, fear breaking him like glass "LEAVE ME ALONE!"He ripped his arm free, running through the rain. Flashes of the fire, the music, the sounds and memories overflowing his broken senses, they wouldn't stop, until he finally skid into his room and slammed the door, flinging the phone onto his bed and covering his ears.

Silence…precious silence.  
_  
_Kiba took long, slow breaths to calm himself "…" the others must still be dinner by now, but he had long since lost his appetite. Moving slowly onto the bed and lying down, defeated. He saw the bed sink from added pressure, but it didn't creak, just the sheets crinkle in the shape of legs and a handprint.

"_Unlike you….If I'm ignored, I'll disappear for good…"_ A hand forced Kiba back down when he moved to retaliate "_You think you know what that's like, but you don't Kiba, you're the only one who can understand me, and I may be the only one who will really understand you, like it or not…"_  
Kiba knew that was true, painfully so. Nobody really ever approached him like this, when he was fired up, people avoided him at all costs. It didn't matter what he was really like, people never truly managed to understand…and so far…this voice had a point.

After what felt like hours he finally laid back down…basking in the silence of the room and glancing out the window. Tension seemed to build again, and he jumped when the hand on his chest curled, reminding him this voice…no…spirit, was still there, waiting….like everyone else wasn't. He gave in, placing his hand over the handprint in the fabric of his shirt, surprised when it didn't go through, but formed as if there was indeed, another person's hand underneath it.

He picked up the phone again, pressing it to his ear "So…" He closed his eyes, sighing //I can't believe I'm doing this// "what's your name anyway?"

He felt as if an iron weight was taken off of his heart, hearing an oddly girly giggle.

_"Yoshiya, Yoshiya Kiryu." _Unseen the spirit smiled _"But you can call me Joshua"_.

* * *


End file.
